Robot Wars: The Third Wars/Heat C
Heat C of Robot Wars: The Third Wars was the third of sixteen heats which determined the Semi-Finalists of Robot Wars: The Third Wars. The episode featuring Heat C was originally broadcast on December 17, 1999 on BBC Two. The broadcast managed to attract 3.86 million viewers, a decrease of 110,000 viewers when compared with the previous episode. According to BARB, this meant it ranked sixth in the top thirty highest rated BBC 2 broadcasts during 13-19 December. Competing Robots Newcomers Veterans Round 1 Razer vs Backstabber Razer made an immediate dart towards its opponent, which prompted Backstabber to turn around in an attempt to bring its weapon into play. Razer took this as an opportunity to get at Backstabber's flanks, but was only able to scratch the sloped sides of Backstabber with its crushing arm. Razer's flawed first attack had no negative result for Razer though, as Backstabber had already stopped moving. Razer took advantage of Backstabber's lack of movement by turning Backstabber's front nose towards the Pit, before carrying out a push from behind. Backstabber did drop its ramming spike down onto Razer during the manoeuvre, but it did nothing to halt Razer's advances - which confirmed its victory as it slid Backstabber down into the Pit. The victorious machine then decided to approach Matilda inside her CPZ, but backed away into the centre of the arena after a minor bump or two. This brought about the end of the battle. Winner: Razer Aggrobot vs Binky Daisy was meant to fight Aggrobot, but suffered mechanical failures and was replaced by Binky. Both robots got off to a slow start, and drove around cautiously - only connecting with a minor attempt from Binky, sliding its sled under Aggrobot. Then, after Aggrobot was torched from distance by Sgt. Bash, Binky reversed into space towards the Pit. Another use of the flamethrower from Sgt. Bash then prompted Binky into a high-speed charge at Aggrobot. However, Binky completely misjudged its drive, and ended up over the Arena Spikes. Here, Binky showed little signs of life, which allowed Aggrobot to come in itself. However, Aggrobot struggled to do much of note with its spring-fired spike - failing to get into a good position to penetrate Binky's shell, and mainly scratching it as a result. Binky tried esacping from the Arena Spikes, only for Aggrobot to turn in on a side slam and nudge Binky back to the same spot. After this, Aggrobot also got itself onto the Arena Spikes as well. After a final misfire of its spike, Aggrobot decided to retreat to the centre of this arena. With Binky failing to follow Aggrobot, its immobility was now clear. The House Robots closed in on the beaten machine, with Matilda charging into it, before Sir Killalot lifted it up into the air with his lance. This also allowed Dead Metal to slice into Binky's baseplate as well. Despite its victory now being safe, Aggrobot still decided to get stuck into the action. With Matilda preoccupied by the beaten Binky, Aggrobot came in with a ram on the House Robot's side, which popped Matilda's entire shell off from her. Matilda retaliated by charging into Aggrobot, before cease was called - leaving the defeated Binky drooping from Sir Killalot's lance, and Aggrobot as the winner of the fight. Winner: Aggrobot Blade vs Spike At the start, both machines edged towards, before Blade accelerated into Spike and ripped off part of its opponent's decorative bodywork. Despite this early damage though, Blade's weapon had already stopped working. Blade followed up its first attack with multiple slams into the side of Spike - with the latter struggling to turn around to face Blade. The two then locked horns head on, with Spike slowly edging Blade backwards. This continued until Sgt. Bash came out of his CPZ and intervened to separate the two - with Blade then scuttling off into the distance. Then, after nearly shooting into Sir Killalot's CPZ, Blade backed into Spike. Blade continued to reverse its opponent towards the CPZ, and completed its manoeuvre by leaving Spike up against the arena wall. This allowed Sgt. Bash to come in with his claw and cause damage to the body of Spike. Another superficial piece of Spike's body was also knocked off as Sgt. Bash swung around, before Spike made its escape. Meanwhile, Blade continued to tempt fate with Sir Killalot, by aggressively moving backwards and forwards at the House Robot. Blade then moved towards Spike again though. After arcing around the front of its opponent, Blade moved towards the Pit of Oblivion and resumed its forwards and backwards motion that it did with Sir Killalot moments earlier. Finally, Blade engaged with Spike head on again, but with its rotary cutting weapon still not working, Blade failed to cause further damage to Spike. With the two still locked together, Spike edged Blade into the arena wall. Matilda came across and lifted up her tusks to try and pull the competing machines away from each other again, but failed to do so - only suspending herself in between both machines. Thankfully, the issue was resolved when Sgt. Bash came over. With time ticking down, Blade moved away from Spike, but only to then drive itself at the erect Arena Spikes three times in quick succession. Blade then reversed into the approaching Spike, and started moving its opponent towards the Pit of Oblivion. Halfway through Blade's drive, cease was called. However, Blade continued to carry out its attack, and ended up dumping Spike into the Pit of Oblivion seconds later. Post match, Craig Charles confirmed that the pitting took place after the time limit had already elapsed - thus taking the fight to a judges' decision. Blade still ultimately won the decision, and moved on through to the next round. Winner: Blade Agent Orange vs Max Damage Agent Orange immediately made its way across the arena floor and towards Max Damage. However, the latter of the two did not move out of its starting position at all. This meant that Agent Orange was able to come in with its axe unopposed. After carrying out on axe attack, Agent Orange moved in behind Max Damage and started moving it towards the Pit. Agent Orange then pushed Max Damage front-first into the Pit, and spun around in celebration. After this, both Dead Metal and Matilda brought their cutting weapons into play on the fibreglass shell of the beaten dinosaur, before cease was called. After the fight, it was revealed that the Max Damage team had forgotten to insert Max Damage's killswitch - explaining their machine's lack of movement in the arena. Winner: Agent Orange Round 2 Razer vs Aggrobot Both machines edged towards each other, with Razer getting the first clear sight at damage, as it slid under the side of Aggrobot. Aggrobot swivelled away, before opening its rear up to Razer - which allowed Razer to push it slightly. Razer then got in behind Aggrobot again, and crushed down into the housing of Aggrobot's rear weapon after slamming its opponent into the arena wall. Razer continued to dictate where the fight was being played out in the arena but Aggrobot proved too hard for Razer to get a grip of during this spell - with its steep sides and evasive manoeuvres giving Razer issues. After its dodging period, Aggrobot then reversed into Razer and lined up an attack with its spike. However, the weapon did not come into play, which then allowed Razer another chance to push Aggrobot via its behind. Razer once again pressed Aggrobot into the arena wall to allow it the chance at attacking a static opponent. Here, Razer carried out a crippling attack as it squeezed down through Aggrobot's back armour once again. Aggrobot survived the gruesome attack and attempted to move into space, but Razer was quickly on Aggrobot again - this time attacking its sides. However, during this attack, Razer's crushing beak malfunctioned as it retracted. This caused Razer's weapon to continue retracting until it reached its maximum reach - and thus pinning down the tail down into the arena floor. This action took Razer's wheels off the arena floor, leaving it desperately spinning its wheels in midair without the ability to gain any traction. With Razer looking down for the count, the House Robots closed in. Aggrobot wanted to make sure its opponent was definitely out of the picture and so rammed into it, but in carrying out this attack Aggrobot overshot into Shunt's CPZ. Here, Shunt slammed his axe through Aggrobot, and continued to wail down on Aggrobot's shell as Dead Metal and Sir Killalot attacked Razer in the background, until the battle came to an end. Winner: Aggrobot Agent Orange vs Blade Both machines started tentatively. Agent Orange slowly approached Blade - which was spinning around on the spot. After Blade stopped this tactic, Agent Orange engaged with it. Blade moved away from Agent Orange and revved its lawnmower blades up to speed, before reversing into Agent Orange. Agent Orange quickly slipped in on Blade's flanks though, and pushed its opponent across the arena before delivering a hit to Blade's top armour with its pickaxe weapon. After this attack, Agent Orange started to smoke - although this didn't initially hinder its movement in any way. Then, Blade swerved off in towards Matilda's CPZ, and drove over the Arena Spike. Here, Blade was flicked up onto its side and was stranded as a result. Despite its opponent showing no signs of recovering, Agent Orange still attempted to push Blade into the CPZ again. This backfired on Agent Orange, however, as Matilda only succeeded in bumping Blade back down on its tyres. Matilda did then lift Blade with her tusks, but the yellow and black machine successfully moved to safety afterwards. Meanwhile, Agent Orange had got itself over the Arena Spike that had just upended Blade. It moved away from the arena hazard soon after, but after this point Agent Orange started to only function on one wheel. With the right side of its drive gone, Agent Orange had to resort to swinging backwards and forwards with both its body and its axe in an attempt to cause further problems for Blade. Blade evaded Agent Orange's axe though, and reversed its opponent into Matilda. Here, Matilda lifted Agent Orange up, and with Agent Orange unable to drive freely this allowed Matilda to carried out more attacks with her tusks. Meanwhile, Blade sat curiously motionless for a few seconds, although it did start moving again after Agent Orange wrestled itself out of the CPZ with some help from the Arena Spike. After escaping the CPZ, Agent Orange went on a long, arcing drive towards the centre of the arena - where it then began to only shuffle around on the spot again. Blade saw this as a chance to put Agent Orange into further danger and tried to edge it towards the Pit but was unable to. Blade then got itself in danger as it drifted off into Shunt's CPZ - only narrowly dodging an axe attack from the House Robot. As Blade moved away, Agent Orange's struggles became more and more apparent - with its turns becoming slower and slower, as well as some taping drooping loosely. Blade spun around in celebration away from Agent Orange, before cease was called - sending the fight to a Judges' decision. Blade was awarded the win on a split decision - putting it through to the Heat Final, where it would face Aggrobot. Winner: Blade Heat Final Aggrobot vs Blade Both machines started by meeting directly head on with each other. After this piece of contact, Blade held back for a second and waited for Aggrobot to expose its sides, before coming in with a drive to its opponent's flanks. Aggrobot tried to swerve away from Blade, but Blade remained on Aggrobot's case, repositioned, and then pushed it around the arena from behind. After a minor jab from Blade, Aggrobot dodged a follow-up drive and moved away. Blade came back in again soon after though, and carried out a similar move to before - first attacking Aggrobot's side and then getting in behind, this time to push it into an upcoming Arena Spike. With both machines tussling near the CPZ, Aggrobot fought back by reversing Blade into the eyeline of Shunt. Here, Shunt slammed down with his axe. Blade stood firm to the axe blow from the House Robot though - sustaining no visual damage. It then moved on from this attack by taking Aggrobot on another drive around the arena and then head-first into the arena wall. At the end of this drive, Aggrobot's front nose embedded itself underneath the arena wall - allowing Blade to come in with more rams. Once freed, Aggrobot started to move away. However, after one more bump from Blade, Aggrobot trickled to a complete stop. Blade soon noticed this, and decided to put Aggrobot in more bother by coming in with multiple rams to place it onto the Flame Pit, where it was then attacked Dead Metal - the House Robot in the nearby CPZ. Dead Metal cut into Aggrobot's nose, causing a shower of sparks while Sir Killalot held it aloft, before the latter placed Aggrobot onto the Floor Flipper. Here, the beaten machine was thrown, and Blade was confirmed as the winner of Heat C. Heat Winner: Blade Special Event Between Round 1 and Round 2 of each heat, a Special Event or Trial took place. For Heat C, it was the Middleweight Melee. Tentoumushi vs Hard Cheese vs Grinder vs A-Kill vs Ripper's Revenge Winners: Tentoumushi and A-Kill (joint winners) Trivia *Razer's first ever victory was in this heat, managing to pit Backstabber with little trouble. This battle is currently ranked 11th in the Shortest Battles in UK Robot Wars. However, the next round brought about its second breakdown. *This heat featured no Semi-Finalists from Series 2, like Heat H. *During the end credits, the battle theme was played instead of the ending theme. Category:The Third Wars Category:Episodes to have a short battle Category:Heats won by a newcomer Category:Episodes containing a Quick Immobilisation Category:Episodes not to feature a previous year's heat winner